Following Paths
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: It all started with a Christmas party and someone's hidden motive which lead to secret detectives, Kyle and Wendy, on a hunt to find a murderer, the victim's body and their reason for murdering. Kyle/Wendy


**Title: **Following Paths

**Characters: **Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Butters Stotch, Pip Pirrup and others.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It all started with a Christmas party and someone's hidden motive which lead to secret detectives, Kyle and Wendy, on a hunt to find a murderer, the victim's body and their reason for murdering.

**Pairings: **Kyendy, one-sided Style, Dip, Creek and Bunny.

**Warnings! **Swearing, violence, homosexuality, AU and South Park stuff, really XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the South Park characters who belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**A/N: **I've been quite a few murder mystery solving games so I had the idea to write a South Park story over it. All throughout this, you're going to have to guess the killer because he/she won't be revealed until the very end. Whether they're in the shadows or are open about being around other people is up to me and also, all of them are about twenty five in this but still living in South Park. Yes, they're bound to this red neck town forever. Mwhahahaha~! XD Have fun~! Also, the relationship between Kyle and Wendy is going to take a while to develop so it's not an immediate thing.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 pm <strong>

_South Park, Colorado: Town Hall_

Kyle stood next to Stan, watching out across the crowd as he held a glass of white wine in his hand. Stan tapped his foot to the beat of the music as he smiled, watching people dance and laugh. They both felt comfortable just standing around instead of mingling with the thousands of people crowding around the medium sized hall.

Stan elbowed Kyle, gently in the ribcage and motioned for the ginger to follow him to a secluded table in the corner, away from any listening ears. Once they had sat down, Kyle raised an eyebrow at Stan, curious as to what Stan had wanted to tell him.

Stan rubbed his hands on his knees, his blue eyes darting nervously around the room before they landed back onto Kyle. Kyle grew nervous himself at Stan's shifty behaviour.

"I broke up with Wendy yesterday…" He finally spat out.

Kyle grew curious, wondering why on earth Stan had been nervous about telling him something like this.

"Any reason as to why?" Kyle asked. Why on earth would Stan be nervous about something like this? They always split up, even now when they were adults. It was like a tradition for them.

"Oh God, dude, you have to promise that you won't freak out on me and that afterwards…you'll still be my friend" Stan bit his lip and clenched his knuckles so tightly that they turned white. In fact, his face matched that same colour.

Kyle nodded, growing more and more worried about Stan's act right now. "Of course, Stan, why on earth would I not be your friend?"

Stan grew quiet and breathed in and out. He then looked straight into Kyle's eyes and breathed out "I think I'm gay…"

Kyle blinked, his face blank and his body stiffened. He didn't say anything for a while and Stan grew worried. He waved a hand in front of Kyle's face and then leaned back, shuffling his hands in his pockets. Kyle still sat there, not saying anything. As time passed, Stan was beginning to regret ever saying anything.

Kyle then shook his head, a nervous smile growing on his face before patted Stan's shoulder comfortably. "That's great, dude"

Stan blinked, shocked. "Really? You mean it?"

Kyle nodded. "Of course I do. Is this what you were worried about?"

Stan's cheeks reddened, slightly as he scratched the back of his neck in anxiousness. "Ha, ha, yeah, I just thought you may have been a bit…judging since not that many people accept homosexuals, you know"

"That hurts, dude. You know I wouldn't judge you like that. You're my super best friend" Kyle said, his eyes showing how offended he was by Stan's statement.

"Well, you didn't exactly act happy right away there, did you?" Stan mumbled.

"Of course not but to be fair, it was a bit of a shock. No-one would really honestly accept that straight away, would they? Especially with someone close to them" Kyle defended, his green hat tipping on his bushy hair.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!" A scream sounded throughout the hall, loud enough to quieten the people everywhere in the hall.

**BANG!**

There were murmurs and everyone turned to each other, all confused with the scream and the bang. Stan and Kyle both turned to each other, eyes wide before they dashed off to the sound of where the scream and the bang had come from as well as everyone else who had decided to join them.

Their footsteps clambered along the hallway floors as everyone tried keeping up with the whole group. As soon as they had located where the sound had come from, Stan burst the double doors open and looked into the grand art room. As soon as the doors were opened, people looked around in wonder.

It was then that Kyle spotted a body lying on the ground with blood pooled around the head of the dead woman. Moving closer to her, Kyle then noticed who it was and gasped. It was Red.

Bebe screamed and fainted into Token's arms as soon as she saw Red on the floor, Butters paled and said he was going to be sick and had to be led out of the room by a passive looking Kenny and all the rest of them didn't know what to do with themselves.

Wendy walked forward towards Kyle, who stood in front of the body with an angry look upon his features. She placed a hand on his right shoulder and looked at him with worry at his frowning expression.

"Who would think to do something right under our noses?" Kyle asked, quiet as a whisper.

Wendy shook her head. "Do you think they'll ask us to do this as an investigation?"

"Could be likely. Just be ready if they do" Kyle warned, his tone sounding edged.

Wendy looked back at Stan who for some reason was glaring at her, but shook his head when he noticed her staring. Wendy shook it off as him just still getting over the two of them breaking up and moved towards him. She stood in front of him and beckoned him out of the room.

"Stan, come on, we better leave and phone the police" Wendy said, her tone commanding.

Stan didn't really want to leave with Wendy but he had no choice and let her lead him out of the room. Kyle stayed behind and looked around the room for any clues as to who could have done this and why but his face hardened when he couldn't find anything but an open window and the things that were already in the room. Taking note of the window, he walked out of the room and left the door slightly ajar for the police.

Outside of the room, everyone was standing around, not knowing what to do. Cartman yawned and leaned against a wall.

"God, there's always one woman ruining it for the rest of us. Women are like that though, selfish and all" He said, disinterested.

Kyle glared. "Fatass, how the hell can you think that at a time like this?" He spat out.

"Because, _Kahl_, if your dirty little Jew mind wasn't clogged up with thoughts about moneh then you would know that what ah said was true. This whole party's ruined because one woman can't keep herself alive for one little second" Cartman said, his smirk growing on his face as he watched Kyle's face light up red.

"God, fatty, you haven't changed one bit!" Kyle screamed out.

"Ay, ah'm not fat, ah'm big boned!" Cartman yelled back, his eyebrows creasing.

"Enough, you two. Jesus, some poor woman, our friend if you've forgotten, has died and yet you still feel the need to argue. Quit it!" Stan yelled, his fists curling as he walked over to them after having come back from speaking on the phone to the police.

Kyle huffed, crossing his arms on his chest and turning away from Cartman to ignore him while Cartman turned to Stan.

"Jesus, you're such a fag, it's unreal…" He muttered before turning away from him also and ignoring both Kyle and Stan.

Kyle gritted his teeth together before looking over to the doorway in surprise as he heard sirens and then saw police march through the door. They all looked around and shuffled their belts as they searched the area. Officer Barbady walked towards the group and looked at all of them.

"So, what's going on here?"

Kyle rolled his eyes before watching as Craig stepped forward.

"Isn't that why you're here? Because you already know?" Craig asked, his voice showing a hint of bitterness in it.

Officer Barbady rocked on his feet before sniffing and signalling for a few officers to check the room out and get rid of the body. "Yes, well, we should get to it then"

Kyle nodded to himself and left the party with Stan in tow as they headed for Stan's car.

* * *

><p><em>The next day~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 pm<strong>

_South Park, Colorado: Police Station_

Kyle and Wendy turned to each other, both suspicious and confused over why they had been brought down here. Neither of them had an idea and neither of them were brave enough to suggest what they were both thinking.

As soon as the police officer in front of them had stopped pacing and was actually looking at them, he crossed his arms together and gave Kyle and Wendy both a stern look.

"This is your next investigation"

Kyle lurched forward, already having a feeling this was what was going to happen. "Officer, with all due respect, I really don't wish to partake in an investigation to do with this. Don't you think it's hard enough that one of my friends has been murdered? Why would I honestly want to do an investigation on her?"

"Oh, come on, you guys weren't that close. Besides, if she is your friend, wouldn't you want to help put the man or woman who murdered her in jail?"

Kyle stayed silent and started thinking about all of this. Could he honestly say that he wanted to do this? Not just because of the fact that it was one of his friends who was murdered but also because he was on a break. He didn't really feel like doing something like this right now.

"We'll do it"

Kyle looked towards her in shock and got angry that his decision didn't matter to her.

"Hey, I never said I would!" He protested.

"Well, whether you do this or not, I am" Wendy said, curtly.

Kyle shut his mouth but glared at her, not knowing what he could say to jolt her decision. It's not like she could do this alone, in his head anyway, but he _really _didn't want to. Having no choice though, he nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I better be getting a raise for this" Kyle said, his headache coming along quickly.

Wendy sat there, smiling smugly at him and he honestly could say that this was the first time he felt like punching a woman.

"Now, I want you to investigate around the place she got shot and also, investigate everyone who had been at that party that night. You never know who could have gone for a leak and held a gun with them"

Kyle and Wendy nodded, stiffly before both of them stood up and were about to head out when their names were called again.

"Oh, and for this investigation, you may find you have to travel quite a fair bit" He warned them.

Kyle looked over at the brown haired police officer and gave him a confused stare. The officer stroked his moustache and glared.

"He or she may have decided to leave the country at some point just to get away from the scene of the crime"

Kyle nodded, his mind boggled at all of this information. Leaving this town meant leaving his family considering he lived quite close to his mum and his dad. Ike moved further way ages ago, already telling people how much he needed to get out of the red hickey town to start playing football more professionally.

Looking over at Wendy, he noticed she was quite quiet at the mention of leaving South Park and felt pity for her. Her mum and dad were quite old now and needed more attention and care than anyone else's parents in South Park right now due to all the illnesses they keep managing to collect. Kyle was actually surprised any of the parents managed to stay alive in a town like this, actually. Not that he didn't want them to, it was just a surprise.

Kyle walked out of the station and headed off down the road, noting that it was a Saturday night and he had to go and visit his parents anyway so may as well get it over with. How was he going to explain why he had to leave the country possibly? It wasn't like his parents had a clue as to his profession in secret detective work.

Once there, he knocked on the door and felt confusion grow inside of him as he heard laughter and people talking inside.

Kyle waited as he heard footsteps and grinned as he saw his dad open the door for him.

"Hi, dad" Kyle greeted.

Gerald smiled and welcomed him in and patted his head. "When are you going to stop wearing that hat then?"

Kyle shook his head, grinning still. "Never~!"

Gerald moved aside and took Kyle into the living room. Once Kyle got in the living room, his grin dropped and anger laced through him. There in his parents living room was Cartman sitting with his mum, looking as bored as ever. Kyle couldn't speak and he just stood there, not saying a word. Soon enough, Sheila noticed him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Bubby, come take a seat. It's good to see you again, Kyle" Sheila said, her tone sweet.

Kyle shook his head before sitting down next to his dad on the couch. He still stared at Cartman and his mouth stayed dropped as he didn't know what to think of his rival sitting in his parents living room. Cartman noticed his staring and gave him a glare.

"What are you staring at, fag? Ah know mah body is sexah but ah don't allow Jews to stare" Cartman mocked, smirking as he picked at the sewing on the chair he sat on.

Kyle glared and gritted his teeth, tempted to throw a fat ass comment at him before calming himself down and turning away from the over-weight man. Cartman, for some reason or another, gave an anxious look towards the parents before grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards the stairs.

"Mam, meh and Kahl are going to talk upstairs!" Cartman shouted down to his mum before stomping up the stairs more.

"Alright, sweetie" A call was heard and Kyle wondered if she had ever said no to him as the years went by.

Kyle yanked his wrist out of Cartman's grip, his expression one of anger and yelped as he was pushed down onto his own bed. He seethed and kicked Cartman's shin whilst gritting his teeth some more. Cartman winced and glared at the red head before holding his hand up.

"Kahl, ah have a proposition for you" His evil grin made Kyle wary and he wondered if he should hear Cartman out.

"What, fat ass?"

"Ay, ah've told you, ah'm big boned!" Cartman screeched.

"Just get on with it" Kyle said, sitting up to get more comfortable.

"Ah know what you and Wendy are" Cartman said, and his evil grin turned even more malicious.

Kyle stopped and his breath grew short while his whole body turned cold. He gulped and shifted on the bed some more, trying his hardest to understand how Cartman could've even known about this.

"I d-don't know what you're on about, Cartman"

Cartman took a few step forwards and gave him a glare. "Don't play dumb, _Kahl_. You know what ah'm on about. You and Wendy are secret detectives or whatever. Ah dunno, some stupid dumb child's game, ah think"

Kyle leaned forward and glared. "Okay, how the hell did you figure this out?"

"Ah have my ways" Cartman said, secretly.

"Seriously…" Kyle warned.

"Alright, alright, officer Barbady told meh" Cartman said, offhandedly.

"What the fuck, that asshole!" Kyle said, his tone sounding extremely bitter. How could officer Barbady tell someone like Cartman as huge as a secret like this? It was completely dickish of him. How…Ugh, he wasn't even going to ponder on it.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kyle asked, knowing he would regret this.

"Ah want to become a detective like you gahs" Cartman said, his tone smug and his arms crossed.

Kyle could feel himself wanting to kill Cartman to add to Red's murder. It wasn't as simple as just letting Cartman on board to become one but it couldn't let Cartman not be one because he sounded like he would do something seriously bad if Kyle didn't let him become one.

"And if I don't?" Kyle asked.

"Ah'll tell everyone about you gahs" Cartman threatened.

Kyle felt seriously stumped. How was he supposed to get out of this one? Nothing could save him right now which meant getting Cartman a job as a secret detective as well and that honestly could not happen. Who knows what Cartman would do as one of them…

"Why do you even want to become anyway? I thought it was some dumb child's game?" Kyle asked, curious.

Cartman suddenly grew quiet; his eyes downcast before he perked up again and sat down on the bed next to Kyle.

"Because it seems cool~!" He said, his fist thrown into the air as he sounded excited.

"Cartman…" Kyle said, his tone sounding forceful.

Cartman went quiet again and sighed, his hands raking through his light brown hair. As he stood up, Kyle felt the bed rise considerably higher. Kyle watched him, pace and couldn't help but be worried as he watched his fat friend look uncomfortable.

"It's for someone…"

Kyle stood up, his hand rising as he stopped Cartman from going any further. "Cartman, you don't have to go any further. It's fine, I'll try and put you on this job"

"Good…" Cartman said, his eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head and grinned. "You would have to anyway because Jews have to listen to meh"

Kyle felt angry at the remark but brushed it off, knowing that Cartman only retorted with snide remarks like that when he was uncomfortable with something. Well, there were other reasons but this was one of them.

As Kyle and Cartman walked down the stairs, they looked at their parents and noticed Gerald was talking to Randy, for some unknown reason, and that Randy was incredibly drunk. Kyle turned to Cartman and glared.

"Is mum just going to invite everyone over?" He asked, more to himself than Cartman.

Cartman shrugged, and continued watching Randy stumble all over the place. "Ha, ha, look at that drunken retard falling all over the place"

Kyle smacked Cartman on the head and frowned even more at him. "Shut up…"

Cartman shrieked, his eyes narrowing at the Jew. "Oi, what was that for?"

Kyle rolled his eyes before walking down the stairs and over to his mum. For tonight…he was just going to enjoy being with his parents and, in small doses, Cartman and Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>8:15 pm<strong>

_South Park, Colorado: Bebe's house_

* * *

><p>Butters fanned Bebe with his hand and looked on at her, worried. She was currently laying on her couch, still unconscious. Wendy stood next to him with Kenny next to her and they all tried getting Bebe to wake up. Nothing had worked so far and they were growing tired. A knock on the door caught all their attention and Butters motioned for Kenny to get it. When he did, he opened it up and blinked in surprise at Damien and Pip standing there.<p>

"Good golly, Damien, I told you it would be terribly cold out tonight" Pip said, furrowing his eyebrows, worriedly.

Damien just glared and lit a fire up in his hands and then looked towards the open door. "Let us in…" He commanded to which Kenny obliged.

"Mmmf muph" Kenny said, his hood covering what he said.

Pip nodded, his hands holding something in them. "Yes, we're here to see Bebe. Well, I am, Damien got lonely on his own so he decided to be courteous and join me"

"Shut up, Pip" Damien yelled and walked towards the living room.

"Oh, my apologies, Damien" Pip said, shrinking back at Damien's yell.

All three entered the living room and took note of the fact that Bebe had yet to wake up, still. Pip walked forward and Butters smiled at him to which Kenny rolled his eyes. Pip laid the item he held in his hands on the floor next to the couch and unravelled the cloth covering it. He then took the lid off of the box and motioned for Butters to move his hands away.

Wendy gave Pip a curious stare and waved her hand towards the box. "What's that?"

"Oh, well, my mum used to get a cloth and mix this nice smelling cantaloupe into some water and placed it around my forehead and my neck whenever I would faint. It worked to relax my senses and bring me out of my state of shock. I noticed Bebe when she fainted and figured that the dead body would have sent her into a deep unconsciousness so I mixed up what my mum used to make and came here as soon as I could" Pip explained.

"Oh, gosh, that's mighty fine of you, Pip" Butters gushed and leaned back a bit to let Pip wrap two cloths around Bebe's neck and forehead.

As Pip placed them on her, Bebe didn't move and there was no sign of her even doing anything. But not too soon after Pip had placed the cloths on her, about five minutes afterwards, Bebe began to move about and wriggle somewhat. Her fingers started to stretch and soon enough, Bebe raised her hands to her forehead and felt the cloth, scrunching her eyes tight together as she got confused. She finally opened her eyes and looked around, noticing everyone watching her carefully.

Sitting up, carefully, Bebe rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, I had the strangest dream ever. Red got shot and all that and…ugh, I feel so tired and achy"

Wendy bit her lip and placed her hand over Bebe's, looking at her with worry. "Um…Bebe, that wasn't a dream"

Bebe stared wide eyed at all of them before proceeding to faint again. Wendy blinked, still holding onto the blonde's hand and didn't move.

Damien looked at Bebe's unconscious body and then turned to Wendy. "Nice going, Sherlock. You have any more bright ideas to make Bebe faint even more?"

No-body said a word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, what do you think? Just trying out a new idea of mine. I'm quite nervous because it's hard writing the South Park characters and getting them in character. Ooh, also, I'm moving out of my home soon and living in a flat with my sister. Gosh, I'm really nervous and scared because I haven't even left college yet but my step-dad wants to move over seas and my mum has to go with him which means me and my sister have to move into our own flat ._.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
